HERE
by ncis slythindor
Summary: Song by Trent Willmon Here. I heard this song and had to write a song fic for it. WARNING character death. Sara deals with the death of a loved one. Read to find out whos.rnPlease read and review


**A/N**: I fell in love with this song by Trent Willmon. So I had to write this song fic for it. I don't like the fact that I had to kill Gil Grissom, in fact I HATE it!! But I had to for this to work. So please don't flame to bad.

MUST READ BEFORE STORY:

Sara and Gris were married for fifteen years. They had a son but he won't show up here. Gris has been dead for two months. Okay now read.

* * *

Sara walked through the now quiet house. She missed the once easy sounds that it use s to hold. Nothing had been the same since Grissom's death.

* * *

_A lot has changed, since I've been gone._

_But not my love for you_

_And I promised you nothing could keep me away_

_So I came back as fast as I could_

* * *

Sara proceeded to walk down the hall of the town house, but as she had for the past two months, she stopped at Gil's study. She didn't know how the door would always be cracked at this time, but it always was. Sara pushed the door open a little farther. She smiled slightly as the tears began to fall yet again. Grissom's favorite pen still lay posed over month old conference forms, his reading glasses lay atop his latest bug book. Sara ran her fingers over it. The picture of the two of them to mark his page. Nothing in the room had been changed since that faithful day. His jacket was draped over his chair and Sara could swear she could still feel him there.

* * *

_And I still bump around this old house sometimes _

_But I barley make a sound_

_I sure have traveled a long, long way _

_Just to be hangin' around_

* * *

Sara left the study and shut the door securely behind her. She walked back to the master bedroom, she couldn't stay up any longer. She needed to sleep, to dream sweet dreams of him. Live in a fantasy world and imagine Gil was still there to hold her and chase away her nightmares. Sara collapsed on their bed pulling the last pair of pajamas Grissom had worn to her she fell into a light slumber.

* * *

_Sweet Virginia, I still lay beside you_

_And when your dreamin' that's really me_

_And if you feel something there in the darkness_

_Don't be afraid of what you can't see_

_Just know that I always will be_

_Here_

* * *

Sara awoke with the sun, she hugged Grissom's pillow one last time before getting up. As she headed back down the hall a photo lying on the dresser caught her eye. It was of her and Grissom at the lab. They were both grinning like idiots. Grissom with a protective arm wrapped tightly around Sara's waist. Sara shivered slightly as she remembered that night. The chill caused her to drop the picture and spin around. She could have sworn that she had just felt his touch. She scolded he the picture back in its spot. Grissom wasn't coming home.

* * *

_I didn't mean to give you a cold chill today_

_When you were holding that picture of me_

_But I saw your tears so I reached for your hnd_

_Forgetting how cold mine can be_

* * *

Sara walked out to her garden. Grissom never had understood what she needed the garden for , "its just more work." he had berated. But Sara liked the breeze in the garden, it seemed purer than any other. At that moment a warm breeze danced across her face, she smiled at the many memories it brought. It was just as soft and warm as Grissom's gentle touch. Sara stayed that way, eyes closed with a smile on her face, until the warm breeze gently died away.

* * *

_And I made that breeze in the garden yesterday_

_Just to see you stop and smile_

_I know how you love the wind in your face_

_Besides I still need to touch you_

_Every once in a while_

* * *

Sara didn't know how she would make it without Grissom. Life simply didn't exist without him. But something Grissom had said just before he passed still rang in he head. "I love you Sara, I always have. I will always, always come back. Forever I will be with you Sara, until we are together again. I love my angel. And tell little Todd that daddy loves him and will always be there for him." and with that Sara curled on the couch clutching her wedding pictures and Todd's old teddy bear. She allowed the sleep to take hold yet again as she promised herself to go and get Todd from Catharine's and knowing that Grissom will always be there with them.

* * *

_Sweet Virginia, I still lay beside you_

_And when you're dreaming that's really me_

_And if you feel something there in the darkness_

_Don't be afraid of what you can't see_

_Just know that I always will be_

_Here_

* * *

Yes Gill Grissom would always be right here with her. She wouldn't be alone even in her death because then she would be able to hold him again. Yes she knew that and that was what will help her live.

* * *

_Sweet Virginia, I still lay beside you_

_And when you're dreaming that's really me_

_And if you feel something there in the darkness_

_Don't be afraid of what you can't see_

_Just know that I always will be... _

_Here_


End file.
